


Look

by OtaTheDemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaTheDemon/pseuds/OtaTheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams has been close to Chiara Vargas for a while. But what if his childhood friend starts having feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, It's a crack ship. But I love this ship to death, so I imported it from dA.

 Matthew Williams walked down the hallways, passing multiple people rushing to their next class.

 It wasn't like anyone would notice that he was absent anyway. He twisted the combination on his locker, and opened the steel door. His hands felt around the metal box, occasionally touching cold steel as he fumbled for his folder.

 He felt a box, and pulled it out. It slid quite easily out, for the Canadian was an organized young man. He opened the lid, and felt the leaf in it- dry, but not crumpled, covered in a glass block. He couldn't help but bring memories back.

  
  _Matthew was a young boy- about age Seven. He slung his arms around an oak tree, climbing up. He loved the view- he could see the town without interruption, but he remembered his brother was home already, and hurried home._

_Chiara, a female classmate, had seen that. She tried to climb up the tree, but only earned herself many scratches and bruises after several minutes of tiring reaching and falling on the earth below._

_"Hmph..." She mumbled. "Not like thats important anyway." And ran off._

_Matthew, who had forgotten his bag up in the tree, returned during Chiara's second-to-last try. He felt bad for Chiara, no matter how rough she could be._

_The next few days after that, Matthew hurried home, quickly, spending a lot of time in his backyard. And soon, he had finished._

_"Chiara!" Matthew hurried after the Italian, catching his breath after he caught up to her._

_"What?" She snapped._

_Matthew kept a grip on Chiara's arm, running to his backyard._

_"What? What the? Hey!" Chiara shouted a few insults in her confusion and surprise._

_At last, they reached the Williams-Jones household._

_A blonde man opened the door._

_"Ah, Matthieu, you brought a girl?" He scanned Chiara. "And," he added, "A pretty one too!"_

_Chiara blushed._

_"She's only a—"_

_"He dragged me here! Stop staring at me!"_

_Matthew brought Chiara to the backyard, partly to avoid his embarrassing family. In the backyard stood a tall maple tree._

_Matthew scrambled up, then motioned for the Italian to follow._

_"Climb up!"_

_"W-what? No!"_

_"Just one foot on that branch. Yeah!"_

_Soon enough later, she had climbed to the top. Sure, there were leaves in her brown hair, but she got up, nonetheless._

_"So, why'd you bring me up here?"_

_Matthew passed her a cup of chocolate milk._

_"U-Umm, I saw you the other day, and-"_

_"Hey!"_

_Chocolate milk spilled on the dirt below._

_A boy, Alfred, ran out to the backyard._

_"Yo, Mark! Why are you spending time with your girlfriend up there instead of being my sidekick! I need someone to witness my victory against Evil Mage Artie!"_

_"My names Matthew..."_

_"He's not my boyfriend, you dummy!"_

_"If you say so...Hey, you could be the...ummmm... The damsel in depress! Or the Damage in this dress!"_

_"In your dreams..."_

_Alfred raised his yardstick. "The hero shall win!"_

_"AAAAAALLLFRREEEEEEED! GET IN HERE!"_

_"CHAAARGEEEEE!"_

_Eventually, everyone was on the floor panting, and they all went home. But before that,_   
_"Matthew," Chiara said,"You never said that your tree stuffs leaves in hair."_

_"Ummm..."_

_"Fratelllaaaaa! Where are you?"_

_A bubbly voice rang throughout the neighborhood._

_"Thats my idiota brother." Chiara mumbled. "I got to go..."_

 

And then, the bell rang, bringing Matthew from memory lane to student traffic. And he ran to cooking, hoping no one mentioned he skipped class.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late."

Canada groaned as the Belgian girl opened the door. She was kind, but he wished she didn't notice him at that time. He just wanted to cook! He went to the counter near the back, with his group of Kiku, Chiara, Bella, and he himself, Matthew.

"What were you doing.." Chiara groaned. "Don't forget to wash your hands, we're making chocolate cake.

Matthew washed his hands thoroughly under the warm water of the sink, scrubbing under his nails. The instructor (who happened to be his foster parent) could be picky about things like that.

He saw that his group had already set up the utensils and were waiting for the cake base to bake.

The oven made a short series of beeps, and Kiku opened the oven. Bella stuck a toothpick into the cake, and it came out clean.

"It's ready!"

She pulled out the cake pan slowly, (using oven mitts of course), and set it on the counter.

"Alfred! What in the world did you just do?!"

Matthew heard a male voice from across the room.

"Just decorating the cake, bro!"

Kiku shielded his eyes from the... Alien cake that Alfred had just... Unleashed all the color dyes on.

"I can't believe you..."

"Can't believe my amazingness, huh, Roddy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Pass the icing, doofus."

Chiara held out her hand for Matthew to put the decorating bag in.

Matthew hurriedly put the bag into her hand.

Whoops. A bit TOO quickly.

He had squeezed some of the contents of the bag onto her face.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, MATTHEW WILLIAMS!"

"S-sorry!"

Chiara chased the poor blonde Canadian around the little space they had with a rubber spatula, until he decided to expand the war grounds to the whole cooking room.

"Matthieu! Chiara! Stop! Arrêtez!"

The Italian and the tired Canadian halted and apologized to Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Sorry Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Je suis désolé, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Okay, now, Matthieu, apologize to Chiara.

"Sorry Chiara..."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes."

And they (finally) finished their cake. And no, it was not neon green.


End file.
